


I’m a Lucky Man

by OrganizedWatermelon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedWatermelon/pseuds/OrganizedWatermelon
Summary: Got this idea in my head about how Precious Love came to be sung at the wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	I’m a Lucky Man

If you’d asked what song was playing the last time his parents told him they loved him, David wouldn’t have been able to tell you. Sure, he remembers there was something upbeat playing (it was a party after all), but he was a little drunk and kinda still thinking about Jake and honestly a little moved by his parents’ declaration. So he danced along with his family and friends, relishing in the fact that for the first time in a long time, it felt like he truly had both. But never really gave the song a second thought. 

***

David unlocked the door to Patrick’s brand new apartment to find his boyfriend moving through the kitchen stirring something with a wooden spoon one second and using it as a microphone the next. He clearly had not heard the door open and continued his little dance as he checked on something in the oven and retrieved dishes from the cupboard. When he turned to begin setting the table, he finally noticed he wasn’t alone. Without missing a beat, he set the plates down and circled the table to grab his boyfriend’s hand and pull him in for a dance. David placed a hand on Patrick’s shoulder before he closed his eyes, tipped his head and smiled and let Patrick move them around the small room. 

One hand on David’s waist, the other laced with one of David’s, Patrick continued singing as the song reached its end, whisper-singing the last few words in David’s ear. 

As the playlist flipped over to a Carly Rae Jepsen number, David ducked his head to place his forehead against Patrick’s. 

“Hey,” Patrick greeted. 

“Hi,” David returned. 

Patrick slipped out of his embrace seemingly just remembering he had burners going and the oven on. 

David moved to the table, picking up where Patrick left off setting out the plates and getting silverware from the drawer. 

“What was that song? I feel like I’ve heard it before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Precious Love by James Morrison. Also I want a recording of the Jazzagals version of this song.


End file.
